1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to positioning systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems that use wireless beacons for positioning.
2. The Relevant Technology
Positioning systems use various technologies to determine the position of an object, such as a mobile device. One particular positioning technology uses wireless beacons to determine the position of the mobile device. The wireless beacons are placed at known locations around an area of interest and each beacon repeatedly transmits a wireless signal. When the mobile device detects the wireless signals transmitted by the beacons, the position of the mobile device relative to the beacons can be determined. For example, if the wireless signal of a beacon can only be detected at short ranges from the beacon, then it can be determined that the mobile device is close to the beacon when the mobile device detects the wireless signal.
One wireless communication technology that is particularly suitable for use in the transmission of wireless beacon signals is Bluetooth low energy (BLE). A BLE beacon consumes such low amounts of power that it can operate off of a single battery for over a year.